Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins. Advanced Combat as a Skill Advanced Combat is not classed as a power as much as a skill. Phoebe learnt all sorts of Advanced Combat, from using a Beating Man to practicing with Cole. After she thought she was fully trained, she was the Sister that always kicked the Demon down, so that Piper could blow them up. We first see her use Advanced Combat in Season 1 (Which Prue Is It Anyway?), when she kicks The Lord Of War, and knocks him back into the bookshelf. When she lost her powers (end of Season 6), she learnt that she could still kick "Some Demon Ass", without her power of Levitation. 1230915_s (1).gif|Phoebe fighting Yen Lo (Enter the Demon) (click for animation) 1230915_s.gif|Phoebe fights the Warlock Malcolm (The Painted World) (click for animation) 1230898_s.gif|Phoebe training (Which Prue Is It Anyway?) (click for animation) 1230898_s (2).gif|Phoebe kicks The Lord Of War (Which Prue Is It Anyway?) (click for animation) 1230898_s (1).gif|Phoebe practicing with Cole (Enter the Demon) (click for animation) Linking with Levitation After Phoebe had learnt how to control her Levitation ability, she was able to combine it with her Combat. This is first seen in Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury), when she levitates and kicks two Furies. She would then levitate and kick the Demon which (because of her extra stength due to levitation) would send the Demon flying away. 1226332_s.gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks two furies (click for animation) 1226332_s (1).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks a fury in the head (click for animation) 1226332_s (3).gif|Phoebe kicks two furies whilst levitating (click for animation) 1226332_s (2).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks The Source (click for animation) 1226332_s (5).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks Belthazor (click for animation) 1233722_s.gif|Phoebe levitate-kicks Yen Lo and sends him flying (click for animation) 1226863 s.gif|Phoebe's levitation prevents her from falling (Rising) (click for animation) 1226332_s (6).gif|Phoebe levitates to dodge an energy ball (click for animation) Leo It is revealed in Season 4 (A Knight to Remember), that Leo knew how to use a sword. This could be from his training and time in WWII. He was able to disarm the gaurd in The Middle Ages, and knock him unconcious with one final head-butt. File:LeoFightSwordAdvacned.jpg|Leo fighting with a Sword (A Knight to Remember) Piper It is revealed in Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) that Piper has novice combat skills as she was able to cart-wheel and freeze Energy Balls. Before this in The Honeymoon's Over, Piper was able to knock the Convict out by using a club. In Charmed and Dangerous we find out that Piper can throw knives. At the beginning of Bite Me, while Piper was under attack against a Harpy, Piper was able to foward flip, and kick the Harpy. Then in Sword and the City, Piper displayed excellent swordsmanship. (this could be due to Excalibur). 1231398_s.gif|Knife throwing skills (click for animation) 1231398_s (1).gif|Slicing Leo (disguised as Belthazor) and Belthazor (click for animation) 1231398_s (14).gif|Fighting the Convict with a club (click for animation) 1231398_s (8).gif|Piper hits a demon in the head (click for animation) 1231398_s (13).gif|Jumping over the couch and cart-wheeling a Harpy (click for animation) 1231398_s (10).gif|Piper can fight with a sword without training (click for animation) 1231398_s (11).gif|(click for animation) 1231398_s (12).gif|(click for animation) Prue In Season 3 (Primrose Empath, Blinded by the Whitelighter, Wrestling With Demons and The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) Prue had Advanced Combat due to empathy, was able to walk up a wall and flip back (Telekinetic Amped), Telekinetically Levitate and kick two Demonic Wrestlers in the face and Knock a one of Sutter's "Guards" out 1231257_s (1).gif|Prue amps her attacks with Telekinesis Many times throughout Season 3.... 1231257_s (4).gif|...Prue amps her kick and does a back flip.... 1231257_s (8).gif|....With Phoebe's help Prue takes out the demonic wrestlers.... 1231257_s.gif|....Prue uses agilty to fight off Vinceres.... 1231257_s (3).gif|....And defeats him.... 1231257_s (2).gif|....Prue walking up a wall and fliping back. 1231257_s (5).gif|Prue kicks Tarkin into the wall. 1231257_s (7).gif|Prue fights off Sutter's Guard and displays gunslinging skills. Paige In Season 6 we get our first glimpse of Paige's combat skills when she called the axe to her and vanquished the demon with it. Before that Paige would orb away to dodge incoming attacks. In early Season 8 when Paige first meets Billie. Billie feels that she doesn't need a whitelighter and gets in a physical fight, but Paige easily subdues her. 1234286_s (2).gif|Paige orbs out to dodge an attack 1234286_s.gif|Paige sometimes calls for her enemies weapons.... 1234286_s (1).gif|....Paige dodges an attack, calls for the sword, and jabs it into the demon. 1234265_s.gif|Paige easily defeats Billie in a fight 1234884_s.gif|Paige throws an officer to the ground. Billie We first see Billie's fighting skills in the beginning of Season 8 when she fought Black Heart. We also she she has enhanced reflexes and agility. Like when she jumped off of the staircase. She also tends to use a knife when she is facing demons, but after she and Christy become the Ultimate Power we don't see her use a knife ever again. 1234976_s (1).gif|Billie tries to control her Telekinesis 1234976_s.gif|Billie has enhanced reflexes and agility.... M_452161c76ba543e98cf3cfbe2151abfa (1).gif|....Billie jumps off of the stair case.... 1235115_s.gif|....Billie dodges an energy ball.... 1235075_s.gif|....Billie jumps over the sofa and stabs a demon.... 1235115_s (1).gif|....Billie jumps over the sofa again and leaves the manor. 1235115_s (2).gif|Billie throws a demon to the ground. Category:Powers Category:Magic School Subjects Category:Charmed terms